Remembrance
by LoneDrifter
Summary: This is a story about Kagome's life and how she adapts to it after learnning that all the adventures she ever had in Feudal Era Japan was just a dream and that she was in a coma for most of her 15th year.
1. Wait, What?

_**Hey thanx for checking out my fan fic! ^^ Well this is my first fanfic so don't be rude if you don't like it well…*sticks tongue out* its not like I'm planning to be an author, I'm just writing for random fun, but if you have any helpful tips or advice feel free to give them to me. Enjoy! (And I know I didn't indent)**_

* * *

_Preface_

_It's been so long since my recovery, I still have dreams of what used to be, or at least what I thought used to be. I just can't believe it was all just a dream, my heart numbs up every time I think of him. I can't cry anymore, it's just an empty feeling now, maybe I'm no longer in denial, maybe I finally accepted the truth. Anyway, it doesn't matter I have to get on with my life or else I'll never be able to focus on getting good grades. After all, that's all I have to worry about now._

**~ Chapter 1 ~ **

**Wait, What?**

"_WATCH OUT INUYASHA!" I yelled, gripping on to his red sleeves. A blinding light headed our way. _

"_STAY BACK YOU'LL ONLY GET US BOTH KILLED!" He shoved me out of the way._

"_INUYASHA WAIT!" But it was too late, he dashed into the same direction Naraku's attack was heading. "NO! INUYASHA STOP!" I screamed but he ignored me, Miroku and Sango were holding me back now._

"_BACKLASH WAVE!!!" Inuyahsa's Backlash wave sended a sharp light and I squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the pressure of Miroku and Sango's grip loosen off my shoulders and I quickly opened my eyes. There was nothing, no sight of Inuyasha, no sight of anyone or anything. "What the?" All the colors faded away. Where I stood now, right beneath my feet, was a small patch of color, brown, dirt. It was like I was standing in an empty white_ _room_. _"Inu-Inuyasha?" My breath was but a faint whisper now. And then I suddenly heard voices echoing in this strange room, these voices were familiar but I still couldn't make out the words clearly. It was like my ears were under water. 'Just what were these voices just now? What's happening?'_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Kagome?"_

"_Meow?"_

_Each voice was different in their familiar way._

"Oh my, she's awake! Grandpa! Souta! Kagome is awake!"

"Mom...Grandpa? Souta? Wait, what's going on? Where am I? What am I doing here? Where is Inuyasha? Where, where is he?"

"Kagome, Kagome oh we missed you so much, we're so glad you're awake!" Mom rushed in to hug me but I was still so confused, _'Just what am I doing here?' _"Oh Kagome, you don't remember do you?" I looked up at her, "Remember what?!" I demanded but half of my mind was wondering where Inuyasha was. I looked at my surroundings, pale blue walls with light brown doors, wide windows with pastel colored curtains. Besides me was a plain white drawer with a small round vase of bright pink carnations. "Am I in a hospital room?" Grandpa was first to grab me, "Oh Kagome my dear grandchild, it was so horrifying! We though we lost you!" Both of his hands were shaking while holding onto mine. Mom dragged her chair closer to me. "Let me remind you, on your 15th birthday, dear Hojo…"

"Hojo!?!"

"…dear Hojo took you to a carnival. You both went on a roller-coaster ride but, it malfunctioned and it increased in speed, then the belts became loose, you and everyone else on the ride were holding on to dear life, some people couldn't hold on any longer, but Hojo was helping you stay in your seat while he was hanging on at the same time. Suddenly the roller-coaster stopped midway on a loop and that was when it happened. You fell out of your seat and dangled there hanging on to him while he was hanging on to you…"

"…wait are you serious, how did Ho-...."

"…Hojo already had a strong grip on the seat belts; because when it came undone his body was tangled up, therefore keeping himself completely safe. You eventually slid out of his grasp though and…. and well landed on one of the railings thankfully…but your head jolted back from the fall and hit one of the metal bars….leading to your coma." Her voice was uneasy when she retraced the incident.

"C-coma? I-I was in a c-coma? For how long?"

"About a year sis." Souta interrupted.

"No, no none of this makes sense, where's Inuyasha? Where is he, I need to see him, he can't fight Naraku on his own, I need to help him! Where's is Inuyasha? Miroku? Sango? Shippou? Kirara..."

"Kagome! What's with you? Are you feeling alright, who are these people you keep naming?" Mom was not as nearly confused as I was. Souta came around my other side, "Umm sis, maybe you should rest some more." Buuyo was clawing at the bed and Grandpa picked him up and placed him on my lap. "Ohh Buuyo." I tweaked his ear. My mind instantly flashed back to him, "Inuyasha!" Mom, Souta and Grandpa looked at me like I was talking in another language. "Who is this Inuyasha person?" Grandpa questioned, squinting his left eye as if he was trying to read my mind. "Did you have any dreams…?"

"No, it can't be can it. All this time, it was just a…"

"Just a…what Kagome?"

"A, A DREAM?!?!?" My voice started braking up, and my eyes moistened. I threw off the blankets, but I was too weak to rise up. I just lied there now crying. Mom grabbed the blankets and covered me up. Everyone's expressions were different, mom looked like she was about to yell for the doctor, Souta stared at me like I was an alien, and grandpa, well it looked like he was about to bring in an exorcist so he changed the subject.  
"Oh Hojo missed you quite a bit Kagome." I looked at him, "Ho…"

"Oh that reminds me…" Mom reached for her bulky cell-phone from her purse. "I should call and tell him that your awake, after all he is your boyfriend." My eyes grew big. The tears stopped. "BOYFRIEND?????!!!!!"

"Hello, Hojo? I have tremendous news, yes, Kagome's awake!!!" She paused and closed her phone smiling. "Oh he is so excited he hung up, he's probably on his way." Her smile grew so big that it began to creep me out.

Then as we sat there in awkward silence I looked out the window besides me, _'Inuyasha….'_


	2. I feel awkward

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

**I feel…awkward**

_Knock, knock, knock._

Hojo was standing in the doorway shyly; he was wearing a dark blue sweater and tan colored pants. "Ka-Kagome." His eyes looked shiny and wet and his mouth was half open in surprise. I guess he was overwhelmed by my waking. "Hojo," I sighed. I was used to seeing him so worried and excited just by being near me, I smiled wearily. Mom went to hug him and after that he came to my bedside and sat down in the chair mom had sat in.

"It has been so long since I saw color in your cheeks." He brushed his hand lightly over my left cheek. I didn't mean to pull away, it was just a natural reflex, and it felt awkward to have Hojo _touch_ me like that. He noticed my reaction and leaned back, almost offended. "You don't remember _us_ do you?"

"Its ok Hojo, I'm sure she will remember in time." Grandpa reassured him.

"Erhem." The doctor came in the room holding his clipboard. He was a short man with stubby fingers. His glasses covered his thick eyebrows and his hair was smoothed back with greasy gel.

Mom was first to greet him, "Why hello Dr. Moshibi, it's nice to see you?"

"I'm glad to see Kagome awake. Has she been doing well since her waking?"

"Yes, well there was some confusion, but all is well. How long do you think Kagome will stay here until she can come home?"

"Well it's been about a year that she has been in a coma. Her legs grew weak and she has lost many of her strength. She will have to be in physical therapy for a while until she can become active and strong as she once was. It will take a few weeks, so we will need to keep her here for that amount of time. You are welcome to visit any time."

"Oh yes of course, thank you Doctor." I could tell that mom was sad that I'd still have to remain here. The doctor left and a nurse came in, she took my blood pressure and looked at my heart rate, she did other little tests and quietly wrote things down on he clip board. She said that everything was normal and good; then smiled and left the room. Hojo looked at me again. "I'm so happy to have you back Kagome. I know you don't remember much between us, but I promise as soon as you come back home I will do everything I can to make you come back to me, I love you." He was about to kiss me, but pulled away. Starring at me for a few seconds and then he got up out of the chair. "Kagome needs her rest; this must have been an overwhelming day for her. He turned to Grandpa, mom and Souta.

"I'll visit tomorrow, I was so excited form the phone call, and I forgot to stop by the grocery store to pick up some healthy snacks."

"Thank you Hojo, you always keep Kagome in top shape. We will make sure she gets settled in tonight, see you soon. Bye."

"Bye…." He turned to me one last time. "Bye, Kagome."

"Bye, Hojo."


	3. Back to School

**Hey heres chapter 3 finally. Sorry for the long wait. Ok so the beginning is a little shadey cuz i didn't really feel like starting it. BUT the middle and ending gets better.**

** So, enjoy! =3**

**NOTE: I don't really understand how Japan school years work so I used Califonia school years instead: **

**Four years of Highschool**

**9th grade= Freshmen**

**10th grade= Sophomore **_(Kagomes current grade)_

**11th grade= Junior** _(Her friends, and boyfriend Hojo's grade. Kagome should naturaly be here but her coma took a year away from her)_

**12th grade= Senior**

**

* * *

****~ Chapter 3 ~**

**Back to School**

I was in physical therapy for several months and right after, mom eagerly took me home. My room still looks the same, my pink bed, a computer desk, and a window with purple curtains matching the light purple walls. The window that Inuyasha would come through and visit me when I was sick or when he came to check up on me. "I wish you were here right now, Inuyasha." I went and layed down on my bed, wrinkling the light pink sheets. If I was in a real coma, and if Hojo is really my boyfriend, then why don't I remember anything before the accident? Did something happen to my memory? The more I think about the more I want to slam my head against the wall. So I just threw my head against my pillow instead. Buuyo was in the door way staring at me. "Oh Buuyo, I wish you could understand what's going through my mind right now."

Mom came up and told me to come down for dinner, "Smells delicious mom." Stew was one of her specialties.

"Still having those strange thoughts about going 500 years back in time sis?" Souta said teasingly.

Hey, I completely forgot about the well. "Wait, maybe if I check the well, maybe if I try, I could go back and see Inuyasha again! That's it!!" My hopes were high, maybe it might not have been a dream after all…I ran into the shed where the old well was. "It's completely closed. I know maybe if I open it up…" the wood was nailed down tight. "Damn."

"Kagome, what on earth are you doing?" Grandpa followed me.

"Never mind gramps." Sighing in defeat I went back inside. I had to go to school tomorrow, the worst part is I would be held back a year. I had to make up sophomore year since I was supposedly in a coma. That sucks cause all my friends are in 11th grade so next year would be my last year with them. Mom already bought me a new uniform cause she thinks I grew a few extra inches and that my old uniform is too old. I went in my room to try it on and as mom suspected, she was right.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Oh how I hate that noise so early in the morning. My hand lazily went over to the snooze button on my alarm and slammed down on it. I rolled to the side covering my head in the blanket, but soon interrupted by mom's joyful squeaking.

"Oh Kagome wake up. Aren't you excited? It's time to go back to school!!!" She practically skipped to the side of my bed and tugged the blanket off as gracefully as she could. Then she grabbed Buuyo off the floor and onto my stomach where he stretched out his body.

"Ha ha Buuyo quit it that tickles!" I sighed afterwards. "Ok I'll get ready." Mom left with a smile on her face. I can't believe I'm going back to school, all I know is it's going to be awkward!

I went to the attendance office and they told me they were expecting me. They handed me my schedule made me sign some papers and send me off to my first period.

I looked at my schedule; first class was History Level 2. I walked into the classroom and there were already a few people that came to class early. I noticed that this class took both 9th and 10th graders. _'Good I'm not alone.'_ I went to my teacher and told him that about starting over and at first he thought I flunked but I explained to him that I was in a coma and missed most of 11th grade. He tried to look remorseful and told me where my seat was. It was the last row middle seat right next to the window over looking the school's main quad. A few more minutes went by, students slowly filled up the classroom.

Before the tardy bell rang a boy wearing the usual black uniform with his iPod in his ears walked in. His hair was black, short, and messy. His eyes were a light brown almost gold he wore a purple beaded necklace that looked exactly like Inuyasha's….. _GASP. _I suddenly yelled,"INUYASHA!" I stood up from my seat and my eyes grew wide almost tearing. The boy looked at me in confusion. The teacher cleared his throat and everybody was staring at me now. The boy slowly walked to his seat which was the first row middle seat. I sat back down and kept starring at him through all the other people. My thoughts were distracting me and I was full unable to concentrate on my work. _'It's him it has to be, but he looks so different. He's in his human form and he has short hair. I just don't understand, is he really Inuyasha or just a normal guy? He is wearing the beads. I know. If I yell sit I'll be able to tell whether it's him or not. THAT'S IT!' _He never once looked up at me through the entire period, and when the bell rang he was the third one out. I pushed my way through the crowd and slowly followed him to his next class. I didn't notice that I had walked into his 2nd class.

"Excuse me what's your name?" A short plump teacher asked. She peered at me waiting for an answer.

"Uh, Kagome Higurashi."

"Hmmm." She looked at her roll sheet scanning the names. "I'm sorry but you're in the wrong class. Would you like some help? Here let me see your schedule."

I handed it to her knowing she was going to point me to my next class. Little did she know that I already knew my way around. I mean I do go to school here. Its like you miss one year of high school and already everyone thinks you're an exchange student.

"Oh you have Mr. Dane for Algebra 2, room M107. This is room M106. You're next door." She looked at me like I was unable to read and comprehend and she even pointed to the class next door. _'Thanks lady but I'm not stupid.' _"Umm thanks" Right when I began to leave I peered one more time into the class and saw Inuya…that boy and he was looking right back at me with a grump of a face. _'That is soo Inuyasha, who else can make that kind of face?'_

Second period went by like a blur. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about Inuyasha. The bell finally rang for Nutrition and I was on the move quicker than anyone else. The boy walked out of M106 and I started behind him._ 'This is it'_ I thought, _'The moment of truth!' _I took in a deep breath….. "Sii…."

"KAGOME!!!!" Hojo came running from behind me and glomped me tackling over the boy in front of me.

"Hojo?" Sigh Hojo.

Hojo picked me off the floor. "Kagome! I found you, here; I forgot to give you this." He handed me homemade cooked spinach and soybeans and a couple other foods with calcium in it.

"Umm…"

"Hey, would you watch it, clumsy girl." The boy argued. "And why are you stalking me?"

"Hey don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Hojo defended.

"OR WHAT?" The boy towered over him, and Hojo reverted back to his shy self. The boy walked away.

"I'm sorry Kagome," He looked at the food he gave me. "You know calcium helps grow strong bones and good for the proper function of nerves, muscles, kidneys, and the heart."

"Umm thanks Hojo, that's very thoughtful of you." At least I knew Hojo didn't change. Since he was now my boyfriend I felt obligated to kiss him on the cheek. But afterwards it felt even more awkward so I smiled and left in the opposite direction he was going.

I stalked Inuyasha, or the boy who looks like Inuyasha through the halls and waited till he was sitting on a bench in the main quad. Luckily there was a tree behind him and I sneaked up to it. I had him right where I wanted him. I took another big gasp. Prepare you self Inuyasha. 1….2….3… "SIT BOY!"

* * *

**I like ending stories like this ok...ANYWAYS what do you think will happen? Is the boy truely Inuyasha? Will the enchanted beads work? Curious? Anxious? CONFUZZLED? weeeelll stay tunned for CHAPTER 4 to find out..**


	4. Familiar Faces

**FINALLY chapter 4 is UP!!! once again I really do apologize for the long wait...I'm just a lazy meanny...._*slaps self...then looks up to see you staring at me o_O* _anyway....I guess the reason as to why it was late is because i really didn't know how to continue it...so forgive me if it may be a little crappy ;p ....Enjoy! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 4~**

**Familiar Faces**

I waited for him to fall on his face. The boy jumped up and turned around.

"WHAT THE HELL????!!!!" He looked at me like I was insane.

What, it didn't work? That can't be! I took another quick gasp….. "SIIIIIT!!!!!"

He covered his ears now annoyed, "WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE A DAMN DOG?"

I rubbed the back of my head, "Heh uh well actually…" *sweat drop*

"ARE YOU MENTAL!!!!?" Now he definitely looked like a pissed off Inuyasha.

"Ummm I'll just be going now…" By this time we've drawn a crowd. Whispers were being exchanged in the background. He started to mumble something and walked away, pushing people out of his way. _'I really thought it would work. *sigh* It's just not right he has to be Inuyasha. I couldn't have been dreaming about it.' _Walking away seemed like the only thing I could do that made sense. I refused to believe my adventure with Inuyasha wasn't real. As I walked around the main quad looking for a place to think I bumped into someone. "Oops sorry…"

"Nah its fine." A tall, lean but muscular guy said. He wore his spiky black hair in a ponytail and kept his hands in his pockets. He turned all the way around to face me and my eyes instantly popped out.

"Mi…MIROKU!" I grabbed both of his shoulders looking him straight in the face. "Oh my god, you're here, in my school, in my era!" He raised one eyebrow then smiled.

"How'd you know my name? You know, I'm attracted to freaky girls like you." He stroked my hair with his left hand.

"See you're definitely Miroku." I inched away and I had a dumb smile on my face.

"Hey your cute and all, but this is starting to get freaky, see ya weird chick." He was turning away, his right hand was still in his jean pocket, so I stopped him and went for his right hand. He looked at me with confusion, "What the…"

"Let me see your wind tunnel!" I struggled with him until finally…. _'his hand…....it's normal…'_ I stared at his hand in confusion. Then pointed at it and looked up to him, "Your hand…its normal…...why?"

"Uhh you're really freaking me out, why don't you leave me alone…."

Before I could answer he was gone. The bell rang and Phys Ed was next for me. I walked to class in huge disappointment. _'I guess it really was just a dream…' _I wanted to cry but decided to suck it up, the strange thing, was that his name was Miroku…. I went to the locker room to change. As I was getting dressed I turned my head for a second and noticed one girl with her back facing me. There was a large mark on her back, it looked like a bruise. She flipped her long, brown hair back and turned to me. She looked exactly like Sango did. I was staring at her and she met my eyes. I didn't realize it at first but she probably thought I was checking her out because I didn't remove my eyes form her face.

"Hey!" Her voice broke my stare.

"Oh, sorry, it's just, you look extremely familiar.

"Oh, well I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met." She tried to say in the nicest way possible. She pulled on the sweat shirt then bended down to tie her shoes. She rose up and tied her hair just like Sango, I remembered that the guy who looked like Miroku had the same name so I asked this girl what her name was. She said it was Sango and my eyes pooped out again. She looked at me funny and then left the room.

I continued dressing then left for class. My Phys Ed teacher was fit and average height. He wore his shades and baseball hat like it was sunny out, but it was actually cloudy. I saw that the girl, who looked like Sango, was in my same class. During Phys. Ed., I played volleyball with my friends. I couldn't help but look over at Sango the whole time. I blinked my eyes repeatedly to see if it was real. Yuka, Eri and Ayumi came over to my side. I remembered how they visited me in the hospital during my physical therapy.

"Hey Kagome, how's it going?" Eri said with a bounce in her voice."

"I'm okay, it just sucks that I'm not in the same year as you guys!"

Yuka put her hand on my shoulder. "It's okay, it's not your fault, so how are you and Hojo doing?" She nudged my side with her elbow.

"Yeah we don't see him and you together at the same time anymore, what's up with that?" Ayumi asked suspiciously.

"Oh, uh…." I thought of a way to change the conversation. "So I thought only freshmen's and sophomores get Phys. Ed. not juniors."

"We didn't do Phys. Ed last year so we're making up this year." Ayumi explained.

We all stood there chatting about random things until the teachers blew their whistle for us to start heading in. After I change back into my uniform I went to my next class which was English 2. After Class was over I headed out to lunch. I couldn't find my friends anywhere so I sat by a tree in the main Quad. When I looked over to my side I saw Miroku and Sango holding each other by a tree. So obvious they would be together. But the thing that caught my eye was the boy who looked like Inuyasha walking over to them. I leaned forward hiding my body behind the tree. I listened into what they were saying.

"Hey Inuyasha what's going on?" Sango said.

"Some weird girl was following me earlier today, she kept yelling 'sit' like I was some damn dog."

"Well your name does have the word 'dog' in it." Miroku chuckled.

"Why you…" He raised his fist to Miroku.

"So they must all be friends, what a coincidence." I was creeping over the tree roots and by this time they noticed me.

"All at once they pointed towards me and said, "Hey it's that weird girl! Wait you know her? Who is she?" It was all in sync.

I froze there and realized I blew my cover. "Uhhh, hi……."

* * *

**Alright so lets go over the story so far. **

**Kagome has been in a coma for nearly her whole 15year-old life....the year she supposedly spent going back and forth through the different time dimensions in Japan, fighting demons with her friends, Inuyasha and the gang. She later learns that her whole adventures with Inuyasha was just a long dream that she dreamt while in a year long coma. When she returns back to school, now 16, she finds that everything has moved on, her friends are in a new grade, she has a boyfriend, yet she still has to remain in sophomore year. As time passes she sees very familiar people who resemble her old friends, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, with all the same characteristics.....What do you think will happen now that Kagome has found her lost _"friends?"_ **


	5. Hanging out

**Hey, me again, just wanted to apologize once again for my lazy behavior. here is Chapter 5...Enjoy**

**

* * *

****~Chapter 5~ **

**Hanging out**

I stood up nervously and remained there. The first to walk over was Inuyasha.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" He was easily pissed off.

"Inuyasha, relax. I'm sure this girl has an explanation." Miroku came closer to me now. "You seem to be confused here let me wake you up." He glided his hand behind me and touched me firmly.

"EEP." I jumped back, typical. I looked over at the girl, Sango, behind him. She looked annoyed, but also like she was trying to hide it.

"Miroku would you stop for one second, GOD. You freakin horny bastard." Inuyasha walked away from us balling up his fists.

Miroku ignored him, "Hey how about you hang with us tomorrow and tell us why you were stalking my pissy friend?" The bell rang and Miroku waved goodbye, then walked over to Sango and rested his arm on her shoulder.

'_That was weird.'_ I thought. The next period went by so slow. Chemistry was especially slow because the teacher Mrs. Flech was an elderly woman who talked really slow and took forever to get to talking about the next step in the assignment. Lastly, 6th period had to be my favorite, Art class. My teacher, Mrs. Yang, was the fun kind that would let you do whatever you want.

When the bell rang for school to end I began my way walking home. As I was about to leave campus I remembered that I had a _boyfriend. _I ran back to the main Quad to see Hojo waiting for me.

"Hey Kagome, where were you?" He questioned, his innocent face looked worried.

I quickly made an excuse. "Oh, umm I was talking to one of my teachers about something."

"Oh, well hey I got this new bag of healthy snacks that I thought we could share on our way home." He pulled out a huge bag from behind him and opened it up showing a variety of smaller bags with different snacks.

I gave a weary smile. "Wow, thanks Hojo, your so thoughtful."

"Well I am your boyfriend, and I just wanted to look after my girl!" He threw his arm around me and gave the biggest smile. Hojo was always too nice to me, so I thought of just playing the role as girlfriend today, that's the least I could do for him. We walked home together sharing the snacks and a few laughs. As we crossed the street I heard a familiar voice.

"Mooooom you said I could have two popsicles!" The voice belonged to a short kid with red-ish hair that looked like Shippou.

My eyes popped out and Hojo was now asking all sorts of questions like: "Whats wrong? Why'd you stop? Did you see something? Kagome?"

I snapped out of my stare, "Its just, that little boy looks really familiar." I relaxed a bit, "That's all."

"Here have some baby carrots; they do wonders for your eye sight." He handed me another small bag and by this time I was carrying 10 small bags of random fruits, veggies, and nuts.

I got home later than expected and figured if Hojo secretly took me on a longer route. I guess I was too busy being bombarded with loads of snacks to notice. I plopped down on my bed doing homework while Buuyo lied quietly beside me all curled up. When I was finished with my homework I went down staries to eat dinner then went back to my room and took a nap. As I was sleeping I had a dream that I was in the Feudal era and I was fighting demons along side Inuyasha. It was like the old times, when we all worked together as a team. When we finally won Inuyasha turned to me and gave me a hug, then he leaned forward into my face and was going to ki….

_BEEP_

BEEP

BEEP

The dream suddenly disappeared and I woke up to the sound of my alarm. "Whoa, I slept throughout the whole day, that's strange." I then remembered the dream about Inuyasha and instantly blushed.

I got ready for school, doing the usual routine. I arrived at school and met up with Hojo. We had a long chat about avocados and then he walked me to class. It seemed like everything about Inuyasha's was slowly drifting away in my head. Durinng first period I didn't even look at him, like he wasn't there anymore. At least I was finally focused on the lesson. Second bell rang and as I made my way to the door I bumped into random people.

After second period I made my way over to the large quad and had another snack with Hojo, this timed I invited my friends over and shared most of it to them.

"So Kagome, do you want to hang out with all of us after school over at Busting Burgers?" Yuka asked me when I wasn't listening to Hojo's rant about how people need to start eating healthier foods.

"Ummm…" I started to think, but was interrupted by Hojo.

"Yuka, did you hear any word I just said?"

"Nope!" She laughed, Ayumi and Eri joined in soon after.

Lunch time came around and I was trying to find my friends when I caught a glimpse of Miroku waving at me. I looked back at him and he was gesturing for me to come over. So I did. They were all sitting down near the same tree from before. Sango was laying in his lap while Inuyasha was laying on the ground, resting his head on his folded arms.

"Hey, why don't you join us?" Miroku asked.

"Umm okay," I sat down near them timidly.

"So what's your name?" Sango asked, still laying against Miroku.

"Kagome."

Inuyasha chuckled in a rude way.

"What!?" I shot out at him in natural defense.

He sat upright and stared at me. "You are a freak you know!"

"Hey, Inuyasha don't be mean to her." Sango sat up and defended me.

"Damn it Sango, you know she is!" He exclaimed then fell back onto the grass once more.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha, he's a bit hard headed." She reassured me.

"Don't I know it." I said to myself, but loud enough for them to hear. Miroku now faced his attention towards me.

"You know what, you are kinda strange, you act like you've seen us all before yet we never known you. You keep saying our names over and over as if we were friends…"

"Yeah what's your deal?" Inuyasha interrupted again.

Now I was cornered. I had no choice, but to tell them. They would think I was crazy. "You, you guys were my friends from the Feudal Era in Japan."

* * *

**That was all i could come up with at the time....anyway, i'll try to make chapter 6 soon. thanx for reading, leave reviews xD**


	6. Weekend Trip, Part 1

**the reason why it took forever is cuz i was running out of ideas...but NOW I have more plans in the near future for this story...so hopefully Ill continue soon next chapter.**

* * *

~Chapter 6~

**Weekend Trip, Part 1**

At first they thought it was a joke, but when I kept a straight face they realized I wasn't kidding. They exchanged looks and before I could say anything they all walked away. I wanted to stop them and explain more, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. Inuyasha looked back with a mixed expression on his face of both anger and annoyance.

"KAGOME!!!!!" A loud, joyful, scream pierced my ears. I turned around to see an overjoyed Hojo prancing my way. I gulped the air that was stuck in my throat. "Hey Kagome!!! I was looking all over for you!"

"Oh uhhh sorry I…" The bell suddenly rang, interrupting me.

"Hey, let's walk to class together." He grabbed my hand and walked by my side to 5th period.

After 5th period I found Hojo waiting outside the class. "Hey Kagome, can I walk you to your 6th period?"

I was surprised to see Hojo acting this way, but I just sighed, "Sure Hojo."

He kissed me on my cheek, catching part of my lips. Then smiled and walked me through the halls.

School was over slower than usual. I kept finding myself lost in different thoughts throughout the last two periods. I couldn't help, but feel the sadness that I might never be with Inuyasha or the others ever again. The thought stayed in my mind while Hojo walked me home with my friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi following behind with mindless chatter of their plans for the weekend. Yuka catched up with Hojo and me, leaving Eri and Ayumi behind.

"Hey Kagome, Hojo, we thought of a great way to spend the weekend! How about we all go camping up in the mountains?"

"That sounds like a great idea, hiking is a great for excursing and all that healthy, clean air is good for our lungs! What do you say Kagome, wanna go?!" Hojo was excited.

I was on the spot now, I hesitated. _'Maybe two days away would take my mind away form Inuyasha. Besides it's about time I relax and have fun.' _I finally said, "Sure, sounds fun! I'll start packing first thing!" I know mom would say yes anyway.

I started packing when I got home, I had already told my mom about the trip and she dug up her old camera for me to use. Buuyo was constantly moaning for attention so I took a break from packing and played with him. I looked at the clock and noticed I spent thirty minutes playing around and I hadn't started on my homework. So I took Buuyo downstairs to play with Souta and went back up to my room to finish my homework that was supposed to be done over the weekend.

It was now Saturday morning and I packed some Ramen in my hiking backpack. I knew Hojo would bring all kinds of foods, so I packed lightly.

_Beep, Beeep!!_

Eri's van was outside. Her dad offered to drive us to the mountains and then back home.

"KAGOME!!!" Cheerful voices were calling out my name as I looked out my bedroom window.

"COMMING!" I yelled back with a smile on my face.

I ran down the stairs, hugged everyone goodbye, Grandpa gave me a little lecture on being safe and smart while mom ordered me to have fun. I finally made it to the van, Hojo got out and kissed me on the lips. It felt really awkward, but I tried ignoring it.

"Hey, Kagome I want you to meet my friend who I invited to come along for the trip."

"Huh?"

"His name is Kouga and he is a Senior at Cane High school. He doesn't go to our school."

"Kouga?!?!?" _'OH MY GOSH KOUGA IS HERE TOO????!!!!' _I thought.

"Yeah?" A voice came from inside the van. Then a tall guy stepped out with black, long hair. He looked native, with the long hair, or something like that. It was definitely Kouga! "So you must be Hojo's really cute girlfriend. That sucks."

"W-why?"

"`Cause that means I can't steal you from him." He gave me a wink.

"Alright Kouga get back inside. Com`on Kagome, you could sit by the window." He slid in and I followed after.

The drive was about forty-five minutes. Kouga was constantly talking about his many achievements, all I heard was that he had so many girlfriends the past few years, he was the star on the track team, and he went to a lot of parties with his friends this year…..somewhere along the line I began to wonder, how on earth did such an innocent guy like Hojo become friends with such a wild boy like Kouga. But my thoughts were ignored as different conversations were being held inside the van.

Kouga and Hojo were exchanging views on music, while Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka were holding their own conversation about a new movie coming out. Eri's dad was drowning out the chatter and I was staring out the window, thinking about the only thing on my mind…Inuyasha.

* * *

**Didn't expect that did ya? **

**Sorry it's short.**

**P.S. Truely sorry for the delay...I felt really guilty.**

**P.S.S. I'll try to post next chapter soon this time!!!!**


	7. Weekend Trip, Part 2

**I know its been a long while, please dont shoot me **

**

* * *

**

**~Chapter 7~**

**Weekend Trip, Part 2**

"We're here!" Eri's dad yelled out with joy. He was a nice bubbly man. Everyone awed at the site of the campground as we got out.

"Hey Kagome, wanna give me a hand?" Ayumi called out after me. I came running after her and helped her unload all our stuff. Yuka and Eri also helped taking turns unloading and so did the guys.

"Alright you kids have fun now! See you guys in a couple of days, remember to stay near the campsites and don't wander off alone! Use the buddy system!" Eri's dad gave a light lecture. Then after we were completely settled in he drove off.

"Man, that chick's dad is cool to be letting us off on our own huh!" Kouga remarked to Hojo as they both were setting up their "guy" tent.

"Yeah, Kagome's friends are great, you'll like em!"

I was helping to set up the "girl" tent, which was bigger than the "guy" tent.

"SO, what do you girls wanna do first?" Kouga asked, winking to us.

"We should go hiking first, there are some really neat places to hike." Hojo planned while looking at the map.

"Sounds great." Ayumi and Eri said in union.

Kouga smiled then walked over to Hojo and pulled him away from us. "So dude, you got like 3 days of alooone time with your girlfriend, it's the perfect opportunity for you guys to have, you know what!"

Hojo blushed. "No Kouga, I respect kagome, I could never ask her to do that."

"Oh com' on man…look, you got this hot girlfriend and the only action you ever got from her is kissing, if I was with her, well lets just say that kissing would be nothing compared to…"

"…Kouga! How could you even think that! Look I'm not gonna spoil this day by being mad at you so please just drop it!" Hojo was embarrassed.

I walked over to the boys. "So you guys ready?" I gave a weary smile.

I took Hojo a minute to gather himself. "U-uh-ye-y-eah." He stuttered, blushing a little bit.

We went to the beginning of the path and took out the map. "Alright so do ya guys wanna do four miles today, two miles up, two miles back down?" Yuka took control. We all agreed and started up the mountain.

We took small breaks every now and then. An hour passed and we took one large break. Hojo passed around his backpack which was filled with bags and bags of snacks. I took out a sliced orange.

"Hey guys, gotta go behind a tree if you don't mind." Yuka announced, then left to a tree far from our sight. After a minute or we heard her 1et out a short scream and the next thing she was running towards us.

"Yuka, Yuka what happened?" I wondered, putting my hands on her shoulders.

"Yeah, what happened?" Ayumi asked.

"Wh-when…" She catched her breath, "When I was done doing my business I saw a guy.

"Oh, it was probably some harmless pervert Yuka." Ayumi calmed her.

"No, no, this guy looked weird…like he wasn't human…" Yuka panicked.

I noticed Kouga had a shocked expression on his face like he was hiding something.

"He, had this long silver hair. But he wasn't old or anything. He had these….ears too."

* * *

**Sorry this is short...I kinda have writer's block......please forgive me u_u **


	8. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer:**

I can not apologize enough for my absence so I just want you guys to know that I am no longer going to continue the story....I ran out of ideas and school life is taking over my free time...Maybe one day I will pick up where I left off but I can not guarantee anything.

:/ Once again, I'm sorry,

Lone Drifter


End file.
